


Someday

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Boys Being Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what-if situation in which Jim and McCoy had met some twelve years prior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever. Whoah.
> 
> Inspired from tumblr but kind of really deviated from there (http://johnschos.tumblr.com/post/56860567767/i-really-need-some-kind-of-au-where-jim-and-bones)
> 
> So yeah, lo and behold.

It happens purely by chance.

It's a month into their first semester at the Academy and they're lazing around in McCoy's dorm room - well, Jim's lazing around, lying on McCoy's bed playing games on his PADD, McCoy's studying for Xenolinguistics 101. Jim turns over for the third time in the past fifteen minutes, lying on his stomach again.

"You know, you could at least pretend to study, kid," McCoy mutters in Jim's general direction, going back to focus on the Basic Orion Grammar text on his own PADD.

"I'm like a sponge, as long as I attend the classes I'll pass with flying colours. I'll show you after exams are finished," Jim grins toothily over to the desk where McCoy is sitting, scratching at his back absently. McCoy glances up with the movement (and no, he's not _watching_ as Jim's shirt rides up his back slightly), noticing for the first time a scar that extends the width of Jim's back, from one hipbone to the other.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"What, the one on my back? Fell off a balcony when I was ten, last time I went on holiday with Mom and Sam. Got caught in spiked wire and some of it got pretty deep."

And didn't that strike something in McCoy's memory.

"Was that in Avondale, Arizona?" Jim looks around at McCoy again, a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I was there, it was my dad that fixed you up after you fell. We were staying in the same hotel complex as you were."

Jim's eyes lose focus, evidently attempting to remember the situation. Then he blinks back into focus and grins again.

"You were the surly looking fifteen year old with the floofy hair, right? And you were irritated because your father was embarrassing you while you were trying to look cool for that group of college students on their summer road trip." Jim keeps smiling as McCoy huffs, shaking his head and murmuring what sounds like 'wasn't showing off for anyone.' "That is so weird, Bones. It must be destiny that you sat next to me on that shuttle in Riverside."

"Yeah, weird. Small world, I guess." McCoy doesn't berate Jim for calling him Bones (because it hasn't stopped him yet, and doesn't look like it ever will), nor does he mention that the seat next to Jim was the only other seat left on that shuttle.

And he can't believe that he's once again spending his afternoon with Jim, let alone that he's allowed himself to grow fond of the damn infant.

He doesn't care to mention how Jim gets under his skin in all sorts of uncomfortable ways he doesn't want to think about just yet.

Maybe one day, but not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no association with Avondale, Arizona. I don't know what the place is like. I assume in 200 years there will be at least one hotel, but who knows.


End file.
